music and lyrics
by dayjuana
Summary: collection of oneshot songfics. currently : sakuranbo! [roxette] They were like two cherries on a stem, inseparable.
1. maybe we're bent and broken, broken

« be your girl »  
normal disclaimer applies  
roxas x olette x naminé  
-¤-  
BEIBII, AI WANNA BII YA GAARU  
BEIBII, AARU AI NIITO ISU YUU

あんなに　もぅ　側にいても  
こんなに　もぅ　愛されても

"Do you love me?" You whisper ever so softly into his arms, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, asking him. "Of course I do." He replies to you, kissing your forehead.

But you smell the faintest trace of floral perfume when his lips come in contact with your head, perfume that didn't belong to you. Why are you still pretending? You can never compare yourself to the girl he's seeing behind your back.

He thinks he's so clever, telling you he loves you when you are around, yet going to that blonde girl whenever he takes you home and says goodbye to you.

I suppose you think he will dump her for you when he realizes how much you love him, right? Don't be so naïve Olette, the blonde girl is so much prettier then you are.

時間は味方してくれずに  
あなたの彼女になれない　あたし

You hug him one last time and he gives you one last peck on the cheek, he disappears into his car and drives away into the darkness. You know he's going to see her, but you don't care.

You still think he loves you the most, right? Wake up Olette.

He brings roses to your door everyday, his sapphire eyes sincere, yet your emerald ones could see right through his façade. "I love you." He would say, and you would melt in his arms.

それでもいいって何度も思った  
あなたを誰かとシェアしているけれど

Maybe you're just lieing to yourself so the hurt would go away, maybe you just want to hold onto him forever, and want him to just forget about the girl with blonde hair. Seriously though, Olette, who are you trying to fool?

The blonde girl had everything; she was an angel, perfect in every known way. Who in the right mind would even look at you when she was in the same room?

Roxas wasn't as stupid as his friends tell you he is.

You hold his hand, grasping onto him, wishing he would never go see the blonde girl again, wishing that you could be the blonde girl, wishing that she would just disappear into thin air.

Then you would be the only one.

But you are happy, you are happy he brings roses everyday, happy he tells you lies about how much he loves you, happy that he kisses you even if he's thinking about someone else.

それじゃいやだって何度も泣いてる　″（AI WANNA)BII YA GAARU..."  
嘘でも　気休めでも　あたしだけって言って

You cry when he isn't looking, whenever you know he is seeing her right now. You cancel dates with him because you are too much of a wreck to even bother trying to fix everything. You make up excuses like your grandmother is sick or you have a cold. Your emerald eyes would be blood-shot, the mascara and makeup you worked so hard on would smudge and fade away because of the tears.

Your hair would be a mess because you hold onto your head, confused. Your clothes would be ruined because of the makeup that runs down your face.

Taking a moonlit walk along the beach, your head on his arm, because you are rather short compared to him, he looks into your eyes and tells you that you are the only one that captures his heart.

However fake you know it is, your heart skips a beat and you reward him, tiptoeing to reach his lips. Your foot pops when he puts his arms around your waist and pulls you in closer.

キスの麻酔　切れて痛くなる  
あなたは　もぅ　帰っちゃうの？

His lips on yours, you feel numb, as if you were under a spell.

It makes you forget that he has her when you are not around, the pain throbbing in your heart would ease and you would push the bitter thoughts away.

He still fills your ear with lies, just like sweet melody from a music box. He says goodbye to you and leaves, the spell disappears and you fall down to your knees, crying as rain starts to fall on you.

ここで涙は　卑怯だって  
歯を食いしばって我慢しているよ

So you try not to cry, clenching your fists and biting onto your tongue. This only causes more tears to fill your eyes. Your mouth fills up with a metallic taste; you turn to spit out blood from your tongue.

The rain around you makes you shiver in the cold, yet you like it.

His cousin found you in the rain that day, his cousin took you home that day in the rain. It was almost like salt on a wound, because his cousin has the same eyes he has.

Such beautiful blue eyes.

Despite how much truth you already know, and how many tears you have shed on the subject, you deny the fact that you are nothing compared to the blonde.

それでもいいって何度も思った  
あなたを誰かとシェアしているけれど

It hurts, you know it. It feels like your heart is ripped apart and put back together the minute he shows up and smiles that dazzling smile of his.

You see them together one day; he tries to explain to you that it isn't what it seems. You slap him, and that adorable face of his looks hurt as you storm away. He runs after you, saying your name over and over again.

You ignore him, ignore his pleas and eventually let all the tears that were vent up so long out. You sit down, hiding away in the shadows of your room, tears streaming down your face.

You know your heart cannot take it anymore.

それじゃいやだって何度も泣いてる　″（AI WANNA）BII YA GAARU...″  
嘘でも　気休めでも

He still comes back to you though. Standing there looking up at your window, he pleads for you to forgive him. You throw objects at him telling him to go away.

Yet you do want to forgive him, don't you?

He tells you that she was nothing compared to you, he knows these are the words you want to hear. You close your window and shut the curtains, and refuse to look at him.

You start crying again. You know you love him so much and you have given him all you have.

ね　お願い  
あたしの中は　あなただけ

One day, you know he broke up with her. Whenever he brushes up against you (well, of course, he does sit next to you in Science class.), you can no longer smell the floral perfume you did each time you cuddled up him.

But you still do not forgive him.

He looks at you with those blue eyes, the same eyes that gazed into yours, telling lies. He IM's you, telling you how sorry he is. You delete his messages. He tries to talk to you; you ignore him and walk away.

You want him to die, you want him to pay for all the hurt he has caused you, yet you don't. Because somewhere deep inside, you still love him.

愛しているのは　あたしだけって言って  
欲しいものは　ひとつだけ　ただあなたの全部が欲しいな

He knows everything was over when you first held hands with his cousin, the person who had helped you out of the rain that day. You heart tells you this wasn't right, but you do it anyways.

You kiss his cousin; stare into his cousin's sparkling blue eyes, which were just the same as his. His cousin treats you well, but it wasn't the same.

Those eyes, however alike, couldn't replace the ones you first fell in love with.

この道の先に待っている世界  
逃げずに続きをこの目で見てみたい

You walk without him on your path now; he still tries to say sorry. You ignore him and still go on dates with his cousin.

You leave him heartbroken, but he had already broken yours a long time ago.

Today you are getting dressed for your two month anniversary with his cousin, you put on an outfit your best friend had put together for you. You apply makeup to your skin, and spray sugary smelling perfume onto yourself, that smelled almost like candied violets.

His cousin comes to your door and rings the bell; he compliments you on how lovely you were looking tonight. You laugh and tease him about his attempt to tame the brown spikes he had on his head.

You hook one arm around his cousin's, laying your head on his shoulder (His cousin was a few inches shorter then he was). His cousin was everything any girl could ever ask for, yet you don't want his cousin, instead you want him.

Him, the one with the blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.

You think about memories of him and you when you press your lips against his cousin's, his blue eyes are all you can think about during school, his smile is all that crosses your mind at home.

You need him.

たとえ　これ以上　傷付くとしても　″AMU GANNA BII YA GAARU!″  
絶対とめられない　この気持ち　だからね

"Olette…" He holds you tight, tears falling from his eyes. He told you how much he missed you; how it hurt to see you arrive at his cousin's house next door, instead of his.

You let him hold you as you fall limp in his arms, warmth enveloping your heart. You missed his touch. "Roxas, no." You say as soon as you stopped melting under his gaze.

He didn't, he still held onto you. "I'm not letting go again." He says to you, you push him away. "But I am." You spat coldly, your heart hurting.

"We've moved on." You whispered, and turn to walk away. Before you could, he spun you around and planted a kiss on your lips. Your eyes widen as he murmurs against you, "You don't love me at all?"

Yes you do, you love him so much you couldn't live without him, but you chose not to tell him, instead you let him kiss you, cherishing the feel, your heart smiling at you. This was probably going to be the last time, you tell yourself.

After what seems like an eternity, he parts from you. "I guess we weren't meant to be." He smiles at you, but sadly this time, shrugs and walks away.

You want to scream at him, telling him to wait, tell him you still love him, but you don't.

それでもいいって何度も思った  
あなたを誰かとシェアしているけれど

Today you graduate from Third Year senior high school. It is early March.

You are wearing your regular uniform, since the one-time graduation uniform was not necessary. Adjusting your skirt, you sit down. The First and Second years were already sitting down.

"Yes." You say when your name is called, and then you begin to sing the national anthem and school song along with the rest of the school.

One by one, they say names and student ID numbers, while handing out diplomas. He was looking at you when he received his, his eyes on you for a fleeting second.

The parents, First and Second years leave as everyone starts cleaning up the auditorium. After everything was done, you start saying goodbye to close friends like Kairi and Selphie.

Your head turns to stare at him for a while, while his cousin puts his arm around you. You feel hot tears run down your face as his cousin tries to wipe them away with no success.

You murmur a soft sorry into his cousin's ear, and runs to him. He seems to be waiting for you with arms held out wide. You hug him with all your might, determined never to let go again.

それじゃいやだって何度も泣いてる　″（AI WANNA）BII YA GAARU...″  
嘘でも　気休めでも　あたしだけって言って

Don't lie to yourself, you know you love her with all your heart, you foolish boy. Now hold her close, never let go.

Because if you do, she'll be gone before you know it.

BEIBII, AI WANNA BII YA GAARU  
BEIBII, AARU AI NIITO ISU YUU

M E M O S: This one was actually written a long, long time ago. A very short drabble about two imaginary people from when I was just nine that I converted into a full scale story with the help of some music. To me, it's my best work up to date. The graduation traditions is based off of what happens in Japan


	2. lazy summer days never looked so good

_Friends _**Forever  
**normal disclaimer applies  
We can't be _together forever_, so we better make the time we do have **something to remember**.  
- Hayner "_Kingdom Hearts II_"  
no pairings  
-x-

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same _

So maybe you four have been friends for who knows how longer. You enjoy the feeling in the air, the smell of lazy summer days of sitting around the Usual Spot, playing games, talking to your three best friends.

Brushing your hair in the morning and sprinting off into the street once you finish breakfast, you look forward to spending time with them everyday.

Today though, was different. Pence randomly started a discussion about what would happen after you four graduated, your heart starts to beat quicker and quicker, realizing where this was going.

"I would want to travel, to go see what's out there." Roxas, your idiotic blonde of a best friend spoke, throwing a dart at the dartboard. "Maybe settle in with a family, it would be great."

So one of your friends plans on leaving Twilight Town, what are you going to do Olette? "I'm going to college; I hope Bastion accepts me." Pence, the smart guy, much less idiotic compared to the rest of the boys, and ultimately your confidence, spoke.

Wow, so your confidence plans on going to Hollow Bastion, your green eyes turn to your last friend, Hayner, the leader of your idiots. "Who knows? I guess I'll go to college too, but somewhere less fancy, probably Traverse University." He says, and your heart drops. They were all leaving.

"How about you Olette?" Pence says, tilting forward. "I'll be staying here in Twilight Town, find a job. If you guys ever leave, I'll miss you three terribly." You are hugged by all three of them (more like squished between your three best friends as they struggle to comfort you, some things never change), "It's gonna be alright!'" Roxas says to you. "We still have two months and a whole summer to look forward to! And we have to wait 'til they get accepted into college. Don't worry. I would probably find a job here too, and won't be going anywhere."

Things were changing, you felt it.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say _

The two months were up quicker then you thought it was suppose to, you thought it was only yesterday that Roxas had told you everything was going to be fine and the Gang still had plenty of time.

You sit there, the skies gray and in a deep navy blue robe, your hands folded onto your lap. You glance at Pence, who sits a few seats apart from you, he gives you a smile. Your head turns to look at Roxas and Hayner, who sat only a seat apart from each other. Roxas gives you the thumbs up sign, and Hayner quickly pulls a face, causing you to laugh silently.

All eyes were on the principal as he gave his speech.

You feel your heart wilt a bit, everything was changing, and there was no turning back once this was over.

_And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down _

You are not in tears as everyone scatters and takes pictures with people they might never see again. You want everything to freeze; you didn't want this to end.

The high school days, of running through hallways because you were always late (Your boys were the ones to blame for that), of the drama, social clichés. You are surprised you haven't been crushed under the Queen Bee's harsh comments.

You remember the days that your three best friends were always there for you, your mind drifting farther down memory lane. Of the first day you stepped in the classroom with a big smile on your face, and being best friends with Roxas, Hayner and Pence.

It had always been you four, Olette, Roxas, Hayner and Pence, in that order, always. You fling your arms around your best friends, hugging them as one of them murmurs something about you choking him. One by one, they hug you back properly.

They take turns wiping away tears that were rabidly dropping from your eyes, and you smile, at least you have memories of them.

_These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love _

_But it came too soon _

You spend every possible minute of what time you had left with your best friends the past weeks, hanging around them, playing around with them, goofing off, just being the Twilight Town Gang.

You and your three boys sit on the train station tower, watching the sunset, saying nothing and just enjoying the tranquility of being best friends that might not happen again for a long, long.

Tilting your head, your mind starts to wander again. To the first prom, the boys didn't find dates, so you ended up going with all three of them, one arm around Roxas, the other around Hayner's, and Pence took snapshots of everything.

To the first Sadie Hawkins dance, you end up do the same thing you did at the prom, grabbing your three best friends. The finals, you break down because of the pressure, the boys try to cheer you up and ended the day with bringing you to the beach, telling you to just relax and forget about everything.

You constantly remind them to do their homework, which they do, after nagging and nagging and more nagging, but deep down; they know you do it because you care about them.

When the Gang was younger, you called them 'brother' and they called you 'sister', you never call them brother anymore, but you still treat them like it, three troublesome brothers that need to be watched over by an older sister.

_And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone _

You are sad today. One of your three brothers leaves Twilight Town, maybe for good. That brother was Pence; the brother that would always have munny and could always comfort someone when they were down.

You wave at him while he goes onto the ship, waving at you, Roxas and Hayner with his arms out wide, looking like a bird while he flapped his arms at you. You laugh, with tears rolling down you face. "Come back, alright?" You yell, and he nods. "I promise I will, Olette!"

Waving at him until the ship disappeared in the horizon. Today there is was a person missing from the gang; it has brought you closer to the harsh reality that they were all going to leave, someday.

_We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels _

Hayner prepares to leave today, leaving only you and Roxas in Twilight Town. The leader of the group smiles brightly, and gives you a small hug, telling you he will definitely see you again.

"Remember to write to me, okay?" You chirp, hopeful. "Of course I'll write! Don't do anything naughty with Roxas while Pence and I are away, okay?"

"Hey!" Roxas says, and the Gang burst into laughter.

He disappears beyond the doors of the train. You start accepting the fact that you couldn't stay forever with your best friends.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny? _

Roxas didn't leave though, instead, he takes a job at where you are working. He is a waiter at a local café, you are the cashier. You two are still friends, but you are always sad.

Days without Pence's advice, without Hayner just goofing off and making you smack him for no reason what-so-ever, days without sitting on the train station tower, the Usual Spot was abandoned now, too.

You cling onto the friendship you have with Roxas even tighter, because if he left, you think you couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, one by one, the friends you knew in high school fade away too.

Everyone was out there somewhere, chasing their dreams, while you and Roxas stayed in Twilight Town, working in a café.

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? _

In letters and e-mails from all your friends, they tell you what they were doing as of now, half a year after graduation. Lilian was working as a mangaka, struggling with deadlines. Evangeline had made it to Daybreak College… Many of them were in college.

Everyone was expecting you to go to college, but you didn't, you stayed here in the quiet town of Twilight.

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels _

Pence tells you that college was a bit difficult, but he was doing well. Hayner had trouble getting there on time, but he made it. Roxas stayed Roxas, working hard and smiling at you, talking to you when he and you were on breaks at the same time.

Things were definitely different, you keep on hoping you would see everyone again, but chances are slim. Even the bond between you and Roxas was growing thinner and thinner, because you rarely get to talk to him.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together _

"Say cheese!" You flash the camera at Roxas, who was on his lunch break, wanting to capture the moment on frame forever. He had accidentally squirted ketchup all over his own face.

Once you arrive home, you stick the picture in your scrapbook. The next day, you ask him to sign it. "What am I supposed to write?" He asks you, you smile, "Anything!"

_We'll be friends forever. – Roxas _

He scribbles next to the picture in his slanted writing.

_And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

You sit there on your bed, flipping through your scrapbook, because today is your day off. There is a picture in there you don't remember taking.

It was of a bottle of ketchup, and the background of the employee's lounge. Underneath the photo was slanted writing you can't remember, it said, "We'll still be friends forever. – Ro" The other half of the signature was smudged out by ink.

You rack your memory, trying to remember who signed your scrapbook. You look through your yearbooks, but you couldn't find anyone with the same slanted writing similar to that on your scrapbook.

You go to work the next day, there seems to be an employee missing, your heart seems to snap in two. Something was there before, but it wasn't there now.

_Friends… Forever… _

memos : Written in a manner similar to be your girl. Somewhat of a KH II plot in it, as you see in the end.


	3. stars are the street lights of eternity

siℓhouette of ℓight  
normal disclaimer applies  
sora x kairi

_I was always dreaming of meeting you,  
within my heart's forest. _

You've been dreaming of her lately, your head spinning at even the slightest thought of how her red hair shone in the sun, how her lavender eyes glittered against the light, and how her laughter was simply music to your ears.

She always sat on the benches under the sycamore tree, laughing with her friends, she was also in choir with you, and standing next to you (you do realize that makes you rather short for you age, right?).

You are one weird kid, you know that?

_The silhouette of light guides the way...  
One day, I'd like to try and experience love._

You like him, yes you do. You know he stares at you everyday; you meet his eyes about who knows how many times a week.

So he's a little bit of a cutie, why are you going all boy crazy over this random stranger?

Wait; hold up for just a second and rewind, you think you like him?

Darling, what are you waiting for then? Make a move. Wait, wait, you mean he has to make a move on you? That's just wrong.

Alright, alright, I'll shut up.

_My feelings and words can be like rainbows and puddles.  
The kindness we share will guide us into tomorrow._

She means the world to you, doesn't she? Oh dear, there you go again, all sighing and staring at her like the stupid, naïve boy you are.

There is no chance she will even look at you, let alone date you.

No, don't argue with me, I'm always right.

_With only you here, I can become stronger,  
My wish will be granted in the heights of the sky._

It's the Sadie Hawkins's dance next week! This is your chance to ask him, and then we'll see if sparks fly.

Really, don't be shy! It'll be alright. Go straight up to him and ask him, I'm sure he'll be nice and say yes.

Stop stuttering already, and ask him calmly. Slowly, deep breaths and don't blurt out the question.

That wasn't so hard, was it?

He said yes! He said yes! We should throw you a party; you got your first boyfriend!

Hey! Well, he's going to end up as your boyfriend.

_You won't lose sight of something precious to you,  
because I'm sure it'll shine even brighter..._

So she asked you to the Sadie Hawkins's dance, big deal. You might just be a toy to make the person she really likes jealous, don't keep your expectations too high boy.

I can be quiet, but you seem to keep on doing stupid things. I'm your conscience; I'm supposed to prevent you from doing stupid things, and you just happen to do stupid things all the time.

Fine, I won't talk to you anymore. Just don't get lonely without me, okay? And tame your hair, try to, it's going to poke someone's eye out.

Okay! Don't tame your hair. Have I mentioned you're very short?

What are you doing with that bat, no, you're not thinking to do I'm I think you're going to do! Oh cra-

_With only you here, I can become stronger,  
Let's start with what we can do right now._

You ask him what that small lump on his forehead is; he mutters something about a voice in the back of his head always talking to him. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

So maybe you don't blame him for having a voice in the back of his head, because you have me in the back of your head. In fact, it makes you have a reason to worry over him without embarrassing yourself, right?

You reach out to touch the lump; he flinches under your touch. "Let's get some ice on that." You go girl! You're smiling, and grab onto his hand, dragging him to the nurses office.

What's that? Are those wedding bells I hear?

_I don't mind if we take a detour,  
as long as you believe in yourself. _

Oh my god. You're blushing again. I know she's only an inch away from your face, but that doesn't give you the right to blush so bright and red people can mistake you for the sun.

She doesn't seem to notice you're blushing though. Instead, she takes your hand. Boy, stop blushing already! So what if the girl of your dreams is holding your hand/ She's just worried about you because you're her date to the dance, and you know how girls are.

Their date has to be prefect. You poor, poor boy, you're giving yourself away to love! You're sinking deeper into her trap.

I know, I know, she's rather alluring, isn't she? That's just what they want you to think of them. Like a black widow spider, she'll eat you when she gets the change.

Stop blushing already!

_By doing that, I'm sure we'll go even further... _

Oh, hi.

Yes, hello! We're connected now with since they had that red thread tied on their pinkies! Isn't it just wonderful?

I suppose it is.

You're blushing, do you know that?

I am? Oh, I am.

_There was a terrible silence._

You're kinda cute.

Not bad looking yourself.

Hey look, aren't they just adorable together?

_The lavender eyed girl had her head fitted perfectly at the space between his neck and his cheek. _

I suppose they are. So, you mean we're spending the rest of our lives together?

Pretty much!

memos : I can't stop writing with the 'you' and 'her', or 'him'. It's just so fun! I promise this is the last one in that point of view though. Promise. Or not, but it won't happen in the near future. So fun teasing Sora about his height. Tackling Namiku next! I be on crack right now. xD

You can see the narrator(s) as their consciences, Kairi has a supportive one, and Sora has a pessimistic one. Very fast drabble I wrote in class. I find this one very fun to write. You can always treat them as Roxas and Naminé, I don't care.

I'm accepting request of any pairings, other then yaoi and yuri, because I do not feel comfortable enough to write them. It would be awesome if when you request the pairing, you tell me a song you would want them to have along with it. Or you can just say a song, and I can randomly put a pairing.


	4. that's how the light gets in

my f**a**te  
normal disclaimer applies  
riku x naminé  
♥

_There's a story inside of me  
Many sadness inside my mind  
I'm always thinking how should I live without all pains_

He kept drifting back into the darkness, deeper and deeper, away from Kairi, away from Sora, away from everyone else. She was the only one that seemed to see it, peering from behind Kairi's eyes, silently watching through the windows of Kairi's heart.

Naminé was always watching him, sitting in the brightly lit room that was Kairi's heart. Watching over him like a guardian angel would. Kairi and Sora were too in love to realize the remains of their childhood friend fade away from existence as each time the sun sets.

There wasn't a corner of darkness in the depths of Kairi's heart; it was pure, light shining through. It burned her pale eyes, so much light at once. But when was her fate chosen by herself?

Sora's heart was lit up well, and in the center of his heart was Roxas, sitting there, in a room similar to that of the one he lived in Twilight Town. Roxas was living quite comfortably in Sora's heart, a bit homesick, but all was going well.

Yet his heart, Riku's, the room was dark as night, darker then the feather of a raven dipped in the ink you use for writing, only because he was falling, falling into that endless abyss.

He was pained; she wanted to reach out to him multiple times, to help him up again. But what can a Nobody do? She was only a witch, a witch that could alter the memories of someone, plant fake ones.

She could only watch his pain from the windows of Kairi's heart, sitting by that window each day Kairi was around Riku, feel the darkness gnaw at his heart.

He was falling, and all she could do was watch him fall away from her grasp.

_I am shivering like a child in this deep darkness  
Can you see  
Can you feel  
My fear _

He was afraid, in the darkness, it was bright outside, but everything was black inside. Riku would walk blindly, looking for some form of light, any form of light to guide his way.

He had his hands out-stretched, groping in the dark. Occasionally he bumped into something, and fell to his knees. Ouch. It was almost as bad as getting blind-folded, but worse. Everything was dark; you couldn't even tell if it was day or night.

Riku stayed happy on the outside, for Sora and Kairi, he didn't want them to worry. Sometimes Kairi would look at him in the eyes, almost like she was trying to find his soul. But she seemed to forget she ever did a split second later.

Often questioning himself about what Kairi was doing, he was out to look for answers to a few questions, like: Why was the darkness still bothering him? Did Kairi notice?

There she was, she was doing it again, staring into his eyes, when just a second before they were talking about blitzball. Wait, Kairi didn't have blue eyes, he blinked, and Kairi had resumed talking to Sora about blitzball. He looked at her, and her eyes were that same shade of purple again.

Blue, the pale shade of ice blue was the color of Naminé's eyes. Riku had often seen Naminé's characteristics leak out when he was talking to Kairi. Her smile, her laugh, and today, her eyes.

Same applied with Sora, though not as often.

Was Naminé worried about him?

_But I want to know my fate  
Before my every hope fades away  
Take my breath away  
Take me high as you can_

_I, I love you! _Naminé smiled as she watched Sora blush and stutter, talking to her other half as the moon rose over the horizon. She sat on a chair, scribbling away in the blank sketchbook. It was the only other thing she could do here, anyways.

Other then watch the outside world go by, silently, hidden away in the safety of Kairi's heart, away from danger, away from him. Today his eyes no longer shone against the light, dull and unpolished.

Love seemed to be a wonderful thing, she wanted to experience it. She could feel how Kairi was feeling, but it wasn't the same. She didn't feel anything for Sora, not the way Kairi felt for him, as a friend maybe, but lover, no, never.

She didn't feel that way towards Sora's Nobody, either. Roxas was just a friend to her, nothing more, and nothing less. They were supposed to be in love, she guesses, but they weren't. Instead, Roxas daydreams about the pretty green-eyed girl that was his best friend.

And Naminé, Naminé looked at Riku and knew right away, he was the one. Was that love?

But she couldn't feel, she was a Nobody. Love didn't apply to them; there was no way they could love. Or could she?

_I will never be scared  
Never ever die  
I want to lose my mind till end of the world _

Kairi was always so thoughtful. Today she asked Sora if he knew a way to separate their Nobodies from them. She told him that Naminé deserved a life too, that Naminé deserved to live, not in her shadows, but as a real thing.

And Sora, being how he was, went off to look for answers.

Eventually, he found the answer, and Riku was the first person to know, since he couldn't find Kairi. "Really? That's really simple." Riku said, smiling, Sora nodded. "I'm going to go find Kairi, coming?"

Then the brunet sprinted off. Thinking of seeing Naminé again, made Riku oddly happy.

The girl that resided inside Kairi's heart, with light colored hair and blue eyes, always wearing a simple white dress and a sketchbook in her hands, he felt a bit glad he would see her again.

_Don't look back and down  
I will never stop  
Ever _

To be out in this world again, it was a bit frightening. It wasn't always lit up; it turned dark sometimes, unlike Kairi's heart. She would curl up in the corner of her room, with the lights on.

Kairi's family had accepted the fact about Naminé, they understood. At school Kairi went around telling everyone she was her cousin. Roxas went back to Twilight Town with the help of the King, Donald and Goofy.

And she found a heart. Half of it, half of Kairi's heart, but Kairi said she can call it her own. Yes, her own heart. She now started to understand the feelings she wanted to understand for so long.

She understood love.

How butterflies were in your stomach when you were around that special person, how you can unconditionally give yourself up for that person.

She was a bit afraid of the dark, but she went into the darkness to search for him, because of one little word, _love._

_But I want to know my fate  
Before my every hope fades away _

He drank from her, like a man that need water, quenching his thirst, kissing her that day. He was on the other side of the wall; she was standing on a chair, her left foot raised. Almost like Romeo and Juliet, on the balcony, giving her a kiss.

How he loved his Juliet, the fair headed girl, he realized. He was no longer lost in the darkness, he knew, because she was there. She was his light in this world.

Naminé filled Riku's heart with the hope he had so long ago, _hope_ of being with her 'til the end of time. Hope, hope, hope, such a wonderful word to say.

Such wonderful words to scream out loud, because there was hope there, you could feel it twitching and quivering like a butterfly.

Hope.

_Take my breath away  
Take me high as you can _

The light's shining brightly in his heart, because she is there, illuminating his world.

memos ; relatively short story for a rather short song. first try on namiku, comments anyone? requests are still open.


	5. and a rose is a rose

who will buy my sweet red roses?  
(_two blooms for a penny_)  
axerith  
-x-  
Who will buy my sweet red roses two blooms for a penny?  
Ripe strawberries ripe! Ripe strawberries ripe!  
Who will buy my sweet red roses two blooms for a penny?  
Who will buy? Who will buy? Who will buy?

Always at the corner of the street, the flower girl, her delicate neck bending under the heavy tray containing the little jewels she sold for a living. A penny for two fragrant roses, everyday she would call out in her sweet, singsong voice.

People would stop by and take two roses from her tray, and drop a bronze penny into her palm, the girl would pocket it happily and wave goodbye to the buyer, saying thank you in her sweet voice.

At the end of the day, with good luck, half of her red blooms would have been sold and she would happily go back home, showing her mother what she had done.

The flower girl was called Aerith.

Who will buy this wonderful morning?  
Such a sky you never did see.  
Who will tie it up with a ribbon?  
And put it in a box for me?

He was always watching her, with eyes green like glass, the boy with fiery red hair, unruly and sticking up in the oddest of angles. He grew up watching her, the flower girl, calling out in her sweet, sweet voice.

Counting up the pennies his mother would give him on Christmas, he would send his younger sister, Kairi, off to buy roses from her. He enjoyed the smile of delight on her face whenever she received those little bronze coins.

There, he would put the roses in a small can in his room, refusing to throw them away until they completely withered away and his mother insisted him to do so.

The secret admirer was named Axel.

So I can see it at my leisure  
Whenever things go wrong  
And I would keep it as a treasure  
To last my life long

"Aerith! Would you want to go see Mr. Ansem's newborn kittens? They're really cute!" Boys would come up to say to her, asking her to go play with them, but each time, the flower girl would shake her head slightly. "I'm sorry… Olette is sick; I have to help her somehow."

Olette was her youngest sister, with eyes just like Aerith's, so small and fragile, always under the covers, pale, sickly. "But thank you for offering, it means a lot to me. Here, have a rose!" Smiling, the flower girl would offer the boys yellow roses.

She never gave them the wine red ones, or the blush pink ones, only the yellow ones, for they were only friends to her.

Who will buy this wonderful feeling?  
I'm so high I swear I could fly  
Me, oh my, I don't want to lose it  
So what am I to do to keep the sky so blue?  
There must be someone who will buy

"Who are you?"

She was twelve that year, and her secret admirer finally plucked up enough courage to talk to her. "Axel." A smile spread across her face as the flower girl reached to her tray, picking up a rose between her fingers.

Holding it up to his face, his green eyes widened, "Take it." Aerith said, with her eyes sincere. "Okay." Hardly trusting himself to speak, he took it, and ran off.

A pink rose sat in the can for almost a week.

There'll never be a day so sunny  
It could not happen twice  
Where's the man with all the money?  
It's cheap at half the price

The boys she gave roses to started to grow up and decided to go out there to travel the world, seek their fortunes. Olette eventually recovered and decided to elope with the Mayor's son since heaven forbid them to be together.

Aerith's mother died one year in winter, leaving the flower girl to fend for herself. She worked as a maid at the local inn, no more singing, no more flowers.

Kairi decided that their dreary old town was boring, saved up some money, and moved to London. I think she found a husband and opened a sweet shop.

Axel, well Axel stayed, took a job to support his mother and father.

"Axel."

"Aerith."

Who will buy this wonderful feeling?  
I'm so high I swear I could fly  
Me, oh my, I don't want to lose it  
So what am I to do to keep the sky so blue?  
There must be someone who will buy, buy, buy?

Her virgin ring slid off her finger and into his palm and the smile on her face was greater than all the times a bronze penny had dropped into her own palm.

**foot-notes** ; okay, this version of who will buy? is the version my school is singing. and, em, i'm in a very crack-y mood, mmkays? that didn't make any sense, did it?


	6. hate is a strong word, don't you think?

sakuranbo!  
normal disclaimer applies  
roxas x olette  
-x-

For 2 people who love each other, fortune's in the air  
Side by side, you and me; cherries

"You are such an arrogant, self-centered, egotistical," A girl said, yelling at a boy with blonde hair, in rage and anger, fire flaring up in her eyes.

And standing there, the blonde stared at her, saying plainly. "Go on."

"Sweet and thoughtful idiot!" He received a whack on the head. "I hate you."

The blonde pouted at her, "I love you too honey, and no matter what, I'm your arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, sweet and thoughtful idiot." People were staring, but hey, that was the way these two expressed their love. She just happened to hate his guts at the exact same date two years ago.

---look at this cool flashback moment---

A brunette sat, slumped on a chair while all around her the senior class chattered on, clearly bored until the teacher said, "Class, we have a new student today!" Stepping into the classroom was a blonde boy; he smiled and waved at everyone.

"Take the empty seat next to Olette, Olette raise your hand." _He's cute, and he's going to sit next to me! _That was the thought running through her mind at the moment, her hand shot up into the air.

He came and sat down beside her, and when the teacher said they could start working on their writing assignments, and Olette would be Roxas's sheepdog for the rest of the day, seeing she had _every since class with him_.

It was a coincidence, a miracle almost, but technically speaking, it was **hell**.

"Where did you say you were from again?" The brunette was holding onto her books at the blonde fumbled at his locker combination. " Traverse Town."

Roxas then turned to look at her. "Who in the world cut your hair? Or did you cut it yourself?" He said it in a way that said, '_I'm looking at a person with two heads!_'

"What's wrong with my hair? Have you ever looked in a mirror? Ever tried a brush?" She spat, slamming her locker, which just _happened _to be right next to his.

They continued to argue all through the day. "Aww, they're in love!" Someone said, while they bickered at lunch, Olette threw her lunch tray into that poor person's face.

I think that person's front teeth were never the same since.

Opening my notebook, I realized 2 years have already passed  
It makes me shy,

"I HATE YOU ROXAS!" A voice screeched, ringing through the hallways, classrooms, and auditorium. "I love you too Ollie!" Roxas yelled back, enjoying the horrified expression on her face. That was how the tradition started in the first place.

By complete accident.

And that was when it hit her, maybe she could pretend to fall in love with him, it would definitely freak him out! The rest of the day Olette was cheery even with Roxas bugging her.

The next day the brunette was completely avoiding Roxas, silent even if he tried to bug her in homeroom, quickly grabbing her books and walking away when she was at her locker. It made his little pea sized brain strain and be very confused.

"Olette, hey." Roxas prodded at her back with a pencil in science class, she looked up from her book, turned around, and quickly turned back, ignoring him again.

That moment, that moment was when he started to question if he really did hate her as much as he thought he did, because he was actually concerned about her.

At the exact same moment, the brunette girl questioned herself, because she was really blushing.

To remember that he was so rude to me  
And I was rude back

So Olette avoided him for the rest of the week, Roxas's tiny brain tried to understand what was going on, and then, Hayner told him flatly, "She likes you." He thinks his head almost exploded as soon as those three words were spoken.

"No she doesn't, she can't be!" He burst out, standing up, all eyes were on him. He felt his cheeks turn bright red, and fell back on the floor, collapsed there.

I think his brain just stopped working because of the pressure; after all, his brain is very, very small.

One of the staring people was Olette, her mouth slightly ajar in complete awe.

It took her friends two minutes to wake her up from the trance, shaking her and slapping her arm. She felt none of that, still staring at poor Roxas sprawled on the floor because his brain wouldn't work.

Her head came in contact with the hard table, moaning, "This isn't happening."

In short, they both were very weird people.

We lead such a full life, It was a sweet, sweet thing  
Crying day and night, traveling by bicycle together, etc. I can't express it all in writing

Everything was because of that faithful day, everything started that day. The brunette stood in the middle of the street, completely drenched because it had rained out of nowhere.

"Hey." He had appeared out of nowhere; putting her in the safety under the umbrella, out of the rain. "Hey." She said, noticing he was holding the umbrella away from himself, almost being in the rain himself.

Frowning, Olette asked, "What are you doing?" There was a long pause, as he mumbled, "You're not going to slap me?" Looking down, she grabbed the hem of his shirt. "No." And tugged on it gently.

He was pulled a bit closer to her, their shoulders brushing. "I should be thanking you." The brunette's voice was quiet, Roxas started laughing. "You look funny."

"Do not!" Olette's face flushed, grabbed the umbrella from his hand, and shoved him gently. He took a few small steps back, fell down and splashed in a puddle.

Without warning, the blonde grabbed her hand, the one that was not holding the umbrella, and gave it a hard yank. It sent the brunette tumbling down, onto the wet ground, and onto him.

There was a flurry of motion, as Olette let go of the umbrella to break her fall, to realize the hand Roxas was pulling on was in a firm grip, and her head was pressing against his chest.

They stayed that way for a while, in the rain, speechless. "You, you pervert!" Olette yelled, stood up and started running.

Picking up the forgotten umbrella, he stood up, watching her disappear in the rain.

A few blocks away, she was out of breath; heat came to her cheeks as she thought about his hand holding onto hers. Only couples did things like hold hands.

"You held my hand, what were you thinking Roxas?"

Since there was too much happening!!  
My smile blooms; I want us to be together

"Good luck on the solo, Olette! We're rooting for you." Everyone came to wish her luck, they were having the annual Christmas concert in school, and she happened to be singing solo.

Smiling, the green-eyed girl thanked everyone. "You're up in five minutes Olette!" The teacher said, running around to make sure everything was perfect. "Roxas, help Olette out okay?" The teacher was running around now.

Rising up from the chair he was sitting on, and finishing talking to two other performers, he made his way to Olette. "Good luck." His eyes were on his feet. "Th-thanks."

Roxas's hand hovered over her hair a bit and tucked a few strands under her ear. The whole freaking world seemed to freeze as he planted one on her cheek.

"Good luck." He said again, smiling at her reaction. The brunette was standing there with a blank expression on her face. "Olette, get ready!" She quickly turned to face the mike, forcing a smile on her face that wanted to stay shocked and blank. The principal droned on as he introduced her.

She felt car-sick dizzy.

All I can say is that the opening of the Christmas concert didn't go well, because their main person fainted on the microphone.

If we have faith in the future, surely we'll see a sign  
For 2 people who love each other, fortune's in the air  
Side by side, you and me; cherries

There was loud laughing everywhere, Olette was clearly mad. "And," There was a loud gasp for air between laughs, "He kissed her! To think he hates her guts out! I think our Olette is growing up!" A red haired girl chortled in amusement. "Shut up Kairi." The brunette growled darkly,

Following that was cooing and fawning over Olette, asking if they could go to her wedding with Roxas. "Did I hear my name?"

_Crap_.

The blonde boy's appearance out of nowhere just made everything so much worse then it already was. "When are you two getting married?" Selphie Tilmitt gasped, anxious. Oh Selphie, Selphie, Selphie, you never change.

Olette grew stiff as Roxas _dared _put an arm around her. "Yup, soon, I hope." Turning around, Olette shoved him hard. "I hate you, Roxas!" Rubbing the back of his head, he replied, "I love you!"

Her face grew dark, and a path cleared for her when she walked away.

"What's her problem?" Selphie blurted, all eyes were on her as Roxas twitched, stood up, and ran after her, to torment her, for the sixty-fifth time this day.

I felt so loved  
So, of course I gave you my best love  
No wonder it was a good feeling! Working together, and playing punishment games  
Unexpectedly, since then our devotion's grown

"I win! I win!" Olette said cheerfully, and slapped the back of Roxas's hand, which was glowing red. "I know you win again, sheesh!" He snapped at her sharply, she just smiled innocently.

And then she just slapped the back of his hand again. "Can't you slap lighter?" There was a pout to his lips, "No! You deserve it, humiliating me like that."

"I'm sorry." The words passed through his lips, causing her to smile. "It's okay!" Olette's voice was cheerful, and slapped him yet another time.

Maybe if he never insulted her that first day of school, maybe if she hadn't argued back, they wouldn't be what they were today.

There was a smug grin on his face, "I win! HAHA! I WIN! In your face Olette!" He said at the top of his lungs, reaching out to slap her, yet the brunette bolted away. "You'll never catch me!" They were laughing, as her pace slowed down.

He collided with her, lying on top of her, still smiling that smug grin, "I win." This time, she lay there, smiling as well. She then reached up behind him, her hands on his back, pulling his face closer, and kissed him gently. "No, I do. I always win." Olette whispered as soon as she parted.

There was a smile of victory on her face, taking in the shocked look he had. "Do that again." Roxas almost dared her, but she only poked him. "Nah." They both sat up.

"You have to catch me first." Before the blonde could react, she was gone.

The past is deeper than we think  
But if even one part was missing, then  
It's not enough, not enough! Not enough!! The bond between us

There was dread in the air; she didn't know what to think about it. Everything was, gloomy. The sky was gray, heavy with rain, "What's wrong today?" She hummed to herself as she walked down the hall.

Everyone looked so sad, their faces were gloomy, and it wasn't until Selphie jumped on her did she find out what happened. "Why are you still so happy? Haven't you heard about what happened?"

And Selphie told her, her mind went blank. "Oh god, oh god, no. They're okay, are they? Please tell me their okay!" Unknown to her, she was shaking Selphie with such force the girl was getting dizzy.

"Roxas…" It was the softest of whispers; no one could hear her say his name. For once, she didn't hate him. "One of them, one of them is dead. We're allowed to see them later today." Selphie was quiet, Selphie was **never** quiet.

Her whole entire world seemed to crumble down onto her. _One of them is dead. _

-x-

Their whole class was going to the hospital, walking there; everyone was wearing white, like the pale walls where they sat in the room waiting, waiting as the time ticked by.

"You may go in and see them now. Except for one, we are waiting for his family to come pick-up his body." The nurse said, her heart was beating quickly, it was a boy, and it was a him. It couldn't be Roxas; Roxas had all the luck in the world.

It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. She had just started to enjoy his company, too. No, it wasn't him, no, it wasn't him.

"That poor boy, so young. Blonde hair, blue eyes still wide open. Sad he had to go so early. Whoever knows him must be heartbroken." A nurse said to another nurse as the passed by Olette, "No, no! It can't be…" Her murmurs were soft.

"It can't be Roxas."

"Hey." It was a familiar voice, her head turned to face the same arrogant boy that she so hated, and so unfortunately, loved with all her heart. "You're worried about me?" He looked fine except for a few scratches here and there.

The next this the blonde boy knew, she had her arms around him, hugging him. "Thank god… Don't scare me like that." He staggered back as she pressed her full weight onto him, still hugging him.

And the reaction was… Roxas put his own arms around her too. "Ah, you do know you're hugging me, right?" He said, smiling down at her.

"I know. And you're hugging me back." There was a small smirk on her face. "Why aren't you letting go then?" He asked her, curious. "Because you're really warm…"

This time, it was not unplanned, it was light and magical. "I love you Roxas."

"I hate you too Ollie." And they started laughing.

---end of the super long cool flashback---

It was today two years ago that they first met. They still acted like they hated each other, but deep down, you can tell they love each other very much. No matter what, in the end, they were two cherries connected by a V single stem, and nothing could separate them from each other, even if they tried.

We will be 2 people who love each other all the time  
We will be 2 people who love each other all the time  
Side by side, you and me; cherries

memos ; impulse. i'm high again. xD correction, i am very, very high. crack!fic if you may. happy roxette day! ; gosh. i must spam you guy's inbox a lot with my random ficlets.


End file.
